dragonagefandomcom-20200223-history
Isabela
} |name = Isabela |image = Isabela.png |px = 270px |title = Captain |gender = Female |race = Human |class = Rogue |specialization = Duelist |location = The Pearl |voice = Mika Simmons (Origins) |appearances = Dragon Age: Origins Dragon Age II }} Isabela is the captain of the pirate ship The Siren's Call. She can teach the Duelist specialization to the Warden in Dragon Age: Origins and is a companion in Dragon Age II. According to the Dragon Age II companions page and a small kiss between her and Hawke in the Destiny trailer, she may be a possible romance option for Hawke. Background Isabela is originally from Rivain, but has traveled far and visited many places during her life. She was once married to the original owner of The Siren's Call, until he was killed by Zevran for unknown reasons, leading her to inherit the ship. She doesn't seem too regretful over her husband's death, calling him a "greasy bastard", explaining her rather cordial relationship with Zevran. She has picked up a special fighting technique during her travels, one that depends on speed instead of strength. Since she has learned this technique by dueling many different warriors, she calls herself a "duelist". Involvement Dragon Age: Origins Isabela can be found at The Pearl. Her ship is staying in Denerim to let her men fill up on supplies and other "pleasures from dry land". Zevran knows her from before and—if brought along—will announce that she is the "Queen of the Eastern Seas and the sharpest blade in Llomerryn". In order to convince Isabela to teach the Duelist specialization, there are two options: Beat her in a game of cards, or "get to know each other better" by following her to bed. Once you have learned the specialization from her, Isabela will no longer be available at The Pearl. To beat Isabela in the card game, the Warden will have to be dexterous enough to catch her cheating or subtle enough to cheat. If Zevran or Leliana are in the party, they can also help the Warden to win, but will only offer assistance if their approval is high enough. For Isabela to take the Warden up on his offer to get to know her better, the Warden will have to be persuasive (Coercion * 25 + Cunning bonus must be at least 75, so three points in coercion by itself will do the trick regardless of cunning). If the Warden is in a romance (love) with Morrigan, an unhardened Leliana or an unhardened Alistair, then the Warden's romance partner will publicly disapprove and Isabela will not go to bed with the Warden. However, if either Leliana or Alistair is not only in a love-relationship with the Warden but has also been "hardened" following their personal quests, then they will actually join in the fun for a threesome (or possibly a foursome) and their approval will increase. If Zevran is in the party, Isabela will invite him as well (regardless of his relationship status with the Warden). If the Warden accepts, Zevran's approval will increase. Nevertheless Zevran will decline the offer if Alistair is included. The following combinations are thus possible: :# Isabela-Warden :# Isabela-Warden-Leliana :# Isabela-Warden-Zevran :# Isabela-Warden-Alistair (female warden only) :# Isabela-Warden-Leliana-Zevran Reactions * If you have flirted with Leliana but her personality has not been hardened by the time you speak to Isabela, she will get jealous, ask "what about us?", which will trigger Isabela taking back her offer to sleep with The Warden. * If you are female but not in a relationship with Alistair, he will wonder if he's dreaming, and then tell you he's going to jump in the ocean. This doesn't occur if Leliana or Zevran joins in. * Morrigan is not nearly as open-minded about Isabela as the other romanceable companions. She will strongly disapprove if you bed Isabela and tell you to rinse off the stench after you are done "rolling around in the gutter". If the Warden is romantically involved with Morrigan a different dialogue occurs. Morrigan gets furious and states that she will not touch the Warden again if he goes through with it. The Warden will not be allowed to bed Isabela in this case. * (If the Warden is female) If Oghren is in your party, he will faint if the Warden and Leliana go to bed with Isabela. * If you are in a relationship with Morrigan, you can still sleep with Isabela if Morrigan is not currently in your party. If she is, simply return to camp and switch her out. Approval Inviting one of your companions to bed with Isabela nets the following approval changes: * if he joins. * if she joins and the Warden is female. * if you accept Isabela's invitation for him to join. * if you deny Isabela's invitation for him to join. }} Dragon Age II Quotes *"I win because I cheat, Kitten. I thought that was obvious." * (on successful persuasion) "Ooh, and now you've piqued my interest. It would surely be rude of me to decline such a... delicious offer." Dialogue *'Isabela:' "Hmm... strong hands. Could I entice you to leave your order and sign up as one of my crewmen? I could use those strong hands at my... helm." *'Warden:' "I don't know anything about sailing." *'Isabela:' "The ship is the best teacher. She will guide you with her sighs... her shudders, her gentle swaying as she rides the crests of the waves." *'Isabela:' "She's quite feisty isn't she?" *'Warden:' "That's putting it mildly." *'Isabela:' "And you said she was a cloistered sister? I dare say the Chantry must be teaching things other than the Chant of Light." *'Leliana:' "Oh, no, no... I learned those things in Orlais. Bored noblewomen often come up with various methods of self-amusement." *'Isabela:' "She's quite feisty isn't she?" *'Warden:' "I thought her performance was lackluster today." *'Leliana:' "Lackluster! Well, that's a fine way of complimenting a lady!" *'Isabela:' "Ha! You might be many things, sweet Leliana, but as you have proven today, you are no lady." *'Leliana:' "L-let us never speak of this again." *'Isabela:' "Yes, I agree." *'Zevran:' "I don't mind never speaking of it again, as long as we could do it again." *'Leliana:' "That's a thought..." *'Isabela:' "Am I getting old, or has Zevran become even more depraved over the years?" *'Zevran:' "I've been about Grey Wardens. Perhaps the taint has rubbed off on me some, hmm? (Chuckles)" ImagesCAZ3DBOI.jpg|Isabela attacking a Qunari ImagesCA2TG9R3.jpg|Isabela As she appears in the Destiny Trailer ImagesCAR6UL6W.jpg|Isabela kissing Hawke in the Destiny Trailer ImagesCAQS2TU1.jpg|Biowares Isabela wallpaper Trivia *"Isabela" is not her birth name. Her true name (and surname) are unknown.What do we KNOW so far? - Social BioWare *Mika Simmons is not voicing Isabela as she did in Origins; this is to reduce confusion as she also voiced Anora in Origins. References Category:Characters Category:Origins characters Category:Dragon Age II characters Category:Humans Category:Rogues